Naruto Drabble Collection
by Fourth Pear
Summary: A collection of ficlets. Some of these will go on to be their own stories and some won't. A mix of crossovers, A.U.'s and standard fics. Currently featuring Crossovers with Fate/Grand Order, The Gamer, Rosario Vampire, One Piece, and Fairy Tail. No lemons. If you like any then drop a review and tell me about it, enough demand and I might get motivated to make it its own story.
1. Game of Chance: Ch 1 Part 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masashi and The Gamer is owned by Sung Sang-Young**

 **Gamer Cross Go!**

* * *

"Oi, Hibachi!"

At the sound of his name a young brown-haired boy turned from his friends. His gaze landed on another boy, a blond, who waved to him as he crossed the schoolyard at a run. Hibachi scowled.

"The hell do _you_ want Naruto!?" he yelled back angrily. The two boys shared a rather…tense history and both understandably took every chance to ignore the other's existence.

The young blond-now identified as Naruto-skidded to a stop in front of him. He gave a sheepish chuckle and scratched his whiskered cheek awkwardly. "Ah…yeah. I heard you got your hands on a katon jutsu! Is it true?" he asked, blue eyes lighting up in excitement.

Hibachi narrowed his eyes and scoffed before drawing a slim scroll from his pocket. "Ah, it's true. There's scrolls just laying around everywhere in a village like Konoha if you know where to look." A smug grin stretched across his face. "Just you wait dobe! Once I master this jutsu I'll leave everyone in the dust! The No.1 ranking is mine!" he crowed pompously. Behind him his friends whooped and jeered at their leader's words.

Instead of being bothered by this, however, Naruto simply grinned in an over the top manner, his face taking on the look of a fox. If the boys were better at discerning emotions they would have noticed his eyes were twisted in a rather sly manner. "Heh heh, that does sound cool. In fact, I think I would rather like to have that scroll myself."

"Ha!" Hibachi scoffed at the notion. "As if I'd ever give something so valuable to a _loser_ like you! Maybe if you had anything worth enough to trade we could work something out, but you can barely afford those rags you call clothes!" His cronies laughed again, as if he had just told the funniest joke ever written. Naruto had to stop himself from beating the shit out of them.

As Hibachi turned away in dismissal Naruto's smile became even further strained, as if he was forcing himself not to snarl, and instead of becoming angry simply spoke in a light-almost jovial-tone.

"Ah, I see…in that case I suppose you wouldn't be at all interested in a little… _wager_."

Hibachi stopped.

"…Wager?" he called over his shoulder.

Naruto's grin twisted deviously.

' _Hook…'_

"Ah," he confirmed. "A bet on a simple game of dice. You borrow one of your buddies' pair and roll them. If they come up snake eyes then I get that scroll."

Hibachi turned.

"And what do I get _when_ I win?" he asked dismissively, only Naruto noticing the slight twinkle of greed in his eyes.

'… _line…'_

Naruto smiled brightly and pulled a stack of photos from _his_ pocket. Only the top picture was visible to the other boys but it was more than enough to drop all their jaws. It showed a busty, dark haired, woman in glasses part-way through undressing. Nothing truly risqué was shown but it was more than enough to set all their twelve-year-old faces aflame. The blond snickered quietly at their poleaxed looks. "Pictures of Suzume-sensei as well as the location of where I managed to take them from." He offered offhandedly, as if he were discussing the weather and not nude photos of their surprisingly bodacious teacher.

"Oh deal!" Hibachi all but shouted in excitement. He grabbed a pair of dice from one of his friend's bags and threw them in the air.

' _Ha! As if I would actually play fair with you loser! These dice are loaded! A_ real _ninja would have checked them first!'_

Naruto allowed his eyes to open just a tad, a malevolent blue iris flashing through the gap in his lids.

'… _sinker.'_

The dice landed. They began falling onto their sides, sixes.

They hit each other and began tipping the other way.

"Snake eyes", one of the boys said in shock. Even Hibachi had been stunned into silence.

Instead of gloating pompously like the boys had expected him to, Naruto simply allowed his grin to fade into a satisfied smirk. He reached over to his longtime foe and pulled the scroll from between his nonresistant fingers. What could Hibachi even say, after all? That Naruto had cheated? Known which pair of dice he would use? Which ones were loaded? That he had somehow manipulated Hibachi's own roll? If they were both jounin these might have been valid complaints. Instead they were students who couldn't even call themselves true ninja. The notion that Naruto had _actually_ manipulated events in this manner never even occurred to him.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Naruto said over his shoulder as he walked away. His hand rose to give a dismissive wave to the boys behind him.

As he made his way off of academy grounds he allowed his devious grin to truly shine through for the first time. _'Nice try Hibachi, but a_ real _ninja always stacks the deck in their favor even while making their opponent think the opposite is true.'_

"Status!"

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Class:** **The Gamer**

 **Level: LV 1**

 **Title: [Dobe]**

 **HP: 780/780**

 **MP: 2400/2400**

 **STR: 25**

 **VIT: 80**

 **DEX: 22**

 **INT: 9**

 **WIS: 1**

 **LUK: 67**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: 300 Ryo**

*Ding!*

 **[Congratulations! Through repeated turns of fortune your LUK has increased by 1!]**

*Ding!*

 **[Congratulations! By raising your LUK above 50 you have gained a special skill: Lucky Strike!]**

'… _eh?'_


	2. Wonderland: Ch 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Mashima Hiro**

 **Crossover! Chapter 1: Mirajane, Through the Looking Glass!**

* * *

"Mira!"

'The Demon' Mirajane looked up at her little sister with hooded eyes. Her body hurt more than it ever had in her entire life, the consequence of being hit with a fist the size of a magic four-wheeler, she supposed. When she had seen Lisanna trying to talk their brother Elfman down, had seen his possessed form move to strike her, she had pushed herself past limits she didn't even know she had in order to push her out of the way.

Unfortunately, she was too weak to move _herself_ afterwards.

' _Ah…I can't feel anything but the cold…god I got messed up, the sky actually looks like it's spinning…'_

"Li…sanna…"

"Big sis! Don't talk anymore, save your strength!"

"Lisanna, please…please take care of Elfman for me…both of you…I love you both so much…so please…please don't blame yourselves…"

She watched helplessly as her sister's eyes began to water. Tears streaming down her face. "What are you talking about, big sis?" Lisanna wept, "You're going to be just fine. We-we'll get you and Elfman back to the guild and-and the master will know what to do!"

Mirajane smiled at her sister. _'Lisanna you…are such a good girl…'_

Suddenly, Mirajane's body began to glow with a golden light and fade away, as if she were dissolving into magic.

"Wh-what's happening!?" Lisanna cried. Her mind racing through explanations for what was happening to her sister. Was this some kind of side effect of **Take Over Magic**? "Big Sis!"

Then Mirajane saw only darkness.

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Mirajane suddenly found herself surrounded by strange voices, her body still in an unbelievable amount of pain. What was more, she felt more empty of magic than she could ever remember being.

"Captain Sugerboy! One of the Animus' seems to have pulled a person through from Earthland!" a second voice said loudly. Too loudly, it made Mira's head hurt.

"Oh? Well that _is_ interesting…restrain her. Lord Byro will want to examine her."

"Yes, sir!"

Too weak to resist, Mira could do nothing as she was lifted by her arms, her hands restrained behind her back, and basically dragged by two soldiers of unknown allegiance. Had she been captured by a dark guild? Been teleported to a foreign nation?

She blacked out, coming round after an unknown amount of time. When she awoke, _still_ in far too much pain, she found herself tossed to the floor of a dimly lit cavern like a bag of trash, unable to catch herself due to her restraints. The soldiers who had captured her, along with a knight in pink armor, were bowing to a short old man with strange hair, even for a mage. Behind him, however, stood the familiar form of Mirajane's longtime rival.

"E-erza? Wha-where am I? What's happening?"

The redhead turned to her, clearly startled. "How do you know my name, wench?"

' _What?'_

"Oi, Erza! Th-this is no time for joking around! Help me escape, Lisanna and Elfman are in danger!"

A look of rage came over her guild mate's face. Erza moved to strike her.

"I asked you a question you shameless strumpet!"

"Wait."

The old man held out his staff, blocking Erza's advance. "This girl is from Earthland, Little Erza. No doubt she believes you are your counterpart from that world.

' _Earth...land? What do they mean by "that world"?'_

"I don't understand," Not-Erza said, "how is that possible Lord Byro?"

The old man, Byro, turned to study a huge glowing orb surrounded by a ring of statues. An orb, Mirajane realized, which felt suspiciously like the magic which had apparently transported her to this strange place.

"Earthland is a separate, parallel, world that exists alongside our world of Edolas. As you know, however, there are certain key differences between the two. Earthland, as far as we know, has no exceed, just as Edolas has no dragons. In addition, while our world is almost completely drained of magical power, Earthland has what we can only surmise to be an infinite, renewable, amount. Where that power comes from, we do not know. However, the **Animus** allows us to use **Spatial Magic** in order to open portals between worlds and bleed some of Earthland's infinite power into ours. The presence of this Earthlandian girl, however, changes everything. We have long known that Earthlandians possess containers inside their bodies with which they collect the magic energy from their atmosphere. The fact that the Animus is capable of bringing them to our world, however, means that it should be possible to use these containers to increase our magic energy production. Perhaps by converting them into lacrima…?" he trailed off in thought.

Mirajane listened with wide eyes as the old mage pontificated. The fact that there were different worlds was well known (after all, many had been told so directly by celestial spirits and the like) but she had never taken the time to consider the implications of such a thing. Especially since space-time magics were so rare.

She watched as Byro began to fiddle with a far smaller, handheld, version of this _animus_ , about the size of a baseball. A prototype, she realized, which would kidnap people from her world and turn them into lacrima.

As a mage of Fairy Tail, she could not allow that. Her arms were bound by a pair of metal shackles, however, from what she could tell they were of substandard quality. She assumed, since they had no magic, that a teenage girl did not qualify for heavy restraints to them. Her body was weak and broken, but, for the sake of her family and all the innocents of her world she would continue fighting until there was nothing left to fight _with_.

"Raaagh!"

"What!" Not-Erza yelled as she was tackled by a rabid Mirajane. Before the redhead could react she was brought to the floor, her **Ten Commandments** used to shatter the Earthlandian's chains.

"Stop her!" the pink knight ordered.

Before the soldiers could reach her Mirajane had leapt at Byro, landing a powerful punch to the face and grabbing the mini-animus. "Let go you foolish girl! Do you have any idea what will happen if this breaks!?"

Mira smirked darkly. "No, why don't we find out?"

Another punch broke both Byro's nose and his grip. With a mighty roar Mira swung the mini-animus over her head and brought it crashing towards the stone floor.

"Hah!"

"NOOOOO!"

The resulting explosion was far louder than anything caused by such a small device had any right to be. As a shining ball of light filled the cavern Mira felt her body twist and bend as space distorted. It hurt, on a level that was not entirely physical, and then it was over.

* * *

In another world, far away from both Edolas and Earthland, a stray animus portal opened.

Mirajane tumbled out, feeling abused bones creak and break under the force of her several meter drop. She began gasping for air, her ribs almost certainly broken. Her body was bruised and battered, her magic container felt as if it had been moments away from being torn from her physical body completely. The only reason she was even alive, she felt, was because of the sheer amount and purity of the magical energy in the air. Like a vacuum it rushed into her depleted core, easing her hurts and helping to anchor her frayed spirit to her flesh.

With a groan she moved her sole working arm in an effort to drag herself, to where she did not know. Before it could go far, however, she felt it hit something hard and spherical. Looking down in surprise she found the mini-animus which had got her into this situation in the first place.

' _The fuck? How the hell is this thing still in one piece!?'_

Indeed, while visibly worn the orb-like device was still whole. As Mirajane watched the excessive amount of magical energy in the atmosphere rushed into the mini-animus just as it had for her, concentrations of eternano great enough to be seen by the naked eye sealing the cracks in the lacrima based device. More than that, however, was the way the device now seemed to shimmer and waver like a mirage with substance, something which made her think the space-time magic it used might somehow be keeping it running by making it phase in and out of this reality.

"Uhg," she moaned, "space-time magic is some OP bullshit…"

With great effort she managed to drag herself over to the shade of a large tree. Looking up she realized that, while it bore many similarities to the great oakes of Magnolia, it was obviously of alien origin. The leaves forming shapes that seemed right but, upon closer inspection, just seemed somehow _off_. Like it simply did not fit with anything she was familiar with. A piece of a separate puzzle that, while similar, would need to be brute forced to fit into the picture of Earthland.

' _Does that mean…I'm in a third world?'_ she wondered.

Before she could think too deeply on it, however, the exhaustion born from the last few hours caught up to her.

' _Ah screw it, I'll think of something tomorrow. Besides, with this Animus thing it shouldn't be too hard to get home…I'm coming, Lisanna, Elfman…'_

She passed out.

* * *

" _Oi, nee-chan! You alright!?"_

"Nhgg…who the hell woke me up?"

A sore and tired Mirajane was roused from her slumber by a young voice speaking gibberish. She found herself under a ratty, old, blanket next to a well-built campfire. The smell of roasting fish filled the air, some small trout-like animals roasting on spits over the flames.

Mirajane blinked owlishly.

"The hell?"

Suddenly a small boy with blond hair was leaning over her, obstructing her view.

" _Hey! You're awake!"_ the boy yelled excitedly.

"Gah! What the heck you little brat! Don't sneak up on people!"

*Whack!*

" _Ow! What the hell you old biddy!"_

Mirajane narrowed her eyes at him. "I have no idea what you just said, but I've been around enough little brats to know it was insulting." She growled.

The boy huffed, as if he understood her ire, and moved to gather several cooked fish.

" _Here, you must be hungry."_

Mirajane found a delicious smelling fish presented to her.

She blinked. "For me?"

The boy nodded, not understanding her strange language but guessing her meaning by the context.

Mirajane lifted her working arm and took the fish. As she ate the delicious treat ( _'Caught fresh from a stream or lake.'_ she guessed) she noticed that her broken arm had been put in a surprisingly effective splint and bound to her side, the important and expensive looking mini-animus tucked into the crook of her elbow.

' _Did-did this kid fix me up?'_

As her still foggy brain inspected her bandages she wondered where a kid that couldn't be older than ten had learned how to do field dressings so professionally.

Then she noticed how basically her entire body had received medical attention. _All_ of it.

She flushed.

"Oi kid, you didn't…did you _undress_ me!?"

The boy looked at her uncomprehendingly, almost like a puppy, before blushing brightly when she motioned to the bandages which went _under_ her shirt to bind her ribs, wrapping over her breasts as they did so.

" _Ah, y-yeah. You-you were really hurt so…I'll just go get you some water now!"_

The boy looked away in embarrassment before backing away slowly, causing Mirajane's brow to twitch.

' _Well, he certainly didn't waste any time getting his reward. I can't even get upset with the little perv since he probably saved my life.'_

*Sigh* "Che, whatever. Just don't make a habit out of it." she conceded, blushing in embarrassment.

As she returned to eating her fish she realized that it tasted subtly different from any fish she had ever eaten back home. Remembering her speculations on the nature of the trees around her and what that meant, as well as the strange language the boy spoke, she concluded that the mini-animus had most likely taken her to an entirely different world. Since she had time to kill Mirajane decided to inspect the world around her to a greater degree while also determining the state of her magic. A full-body Take Over was probably beyond her right now, but transforming a small part was well within her capabilities. Luckily, the eyes of a demon saw the world much differently, allowing her to see just _how_ different this world was from hers on a fundamental level.

' _W-wow. This place is filled to the brim with magic energy, and the eternano here is so pure! But…the air itself seems to be…darker. As if this entire world is a more violent place than my own. What could cause something like this though? It's not like Earthland doesn't have any wars or disasters…'_

" _I'm back!"_

The sound of her host's voice grabbed Mirajane's attention. Lost in thought and half-asleep as she was, she forgot to turn her demon-vison off.

" _Whoa, what happened to your eye!?"_

This was a mistake.

 **DEMON**

While her human eye perceived the boy as an angelic blond, her demonic senses painted a different picture. To those, he appeared to be a living shadow, a walking black-hole of negativity and demonic power, lit solely by glowing, crimson, eyes.

Weak and injured, in that moment the influence the demons she had taken over had on her psyche spiked. Her very magic screamed at her to devour the blond before he did the same to her.

" _Nee-san? You…are you okay?"_

 **KILL HIM**

She was on top of him before she had even realized she had moved, her unbound hand wrapped tightly around his throat. Wide-eyed, the boy frantically clawed at her fingers

" _Gurk! Nee..san, you're…hurting me!"_

 _ **KILL HIM!**_

"TAKE OVER!"

Suddenly Mirajane's veins seemed to bulge and spread, burrowing through her hand and into the boy beneath her to absorb him from the inside.

He screamed.

" _AGGGGGHHHHHH!"_

The world seemed to fall away as the true battle of a Take Over, the mental struggle, kicked in. Suddenly it was just Mirajane and the boy floating in a black void, the mind of an S-class mage quickly usurping the small child's body.

Then a slit, red, eye the size of a house opened above them. Mirajane's world collapsed, the blood draining from her face.

'… _What?'_

Even if she had been at full power it would have made no difference. Even if the Kyuubi's power were to be cut in half yet again, it would have made no difference.

The Kyuubi was simply worlds beyond her mortal comprehension, beyond her **Satan Soul**. Less a demon and more a corrupted divine beast.

"KYAAAHHHHGGH!"

With a rush of foul energy the takeover process reversed, the boy's demon-enforced mental strength violating her mind and dominating it utterly. The experience caused their minds to shut down.

When Naruto awoke alone, several hours later, he would have no memory of the strange girl who had tried to kill him. He would merely assume he had decided to camp out that night and then run off to get more firewood, deciding the pain in his neck was simply from sleeping at an odd angle.

In the depths of his mind a beautiful demon slept, the Kyuubi watching over her.

It smiled.

* * *

 _In the future…_

" _W-what do you mean?"_

 _The beast smirked menacingly at her._

" _ **What I**_ **mean** _ **is that you just tried to Murder. An innocent. Child."**_

 _Mirajane's mind shattered._

* * *

" _Ah Naruto-kun! You're just so cute I could eat you up!" she said pressing the ten year-old tightly to her bosom._

" _You're embarrassing me Mira-nee! Cut it out!"_

 _She stopped, staring at the pouting boy inquisitively. "Mira-nee?"_

 _He flushed. "A-ah. I mean…y-you are kinda like a sister to me…"_

 _She started shaking._

" _Mira-nee?"_

" _SQUEEEEE!"_

" _Oh god stop you're gonna squish me!"_

* * *

 _Naruto looked defiantly up at the sand demon._

' _Naruto-kun…what are you thinking…?'_

 _He smirked._

' _Something stupid, nee-chan.'_

 _He moved._

" _TAKE OVER!"_

* * *

 _He looked up at her, tears in his eyes._

" _I love you, Mira-nee."_

* * *

 _The flames greedily devoured everything, fed by a strange energy only a select few shinobi had ever experienced._

 _A crimson huntress stepped through the portal._

" _I've found you, fairy whore."_

* * *

 **I'm excited for this one, personally. Don't be afraid to put any ideas you have in your reviews, I might just think they're awesome!**


	3. Dimensional Jigsaw Puzzle: Ch 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Rosario+Vampire is owned by Ikeda Akihisa.**

 **Crossover! Chapter 1: Youko+Yasha!**

* * *

It was raining…Naruto found that appropriate, that the heavens would weep for the death of his grandfather. He had been the Hokage, the greatest ninja in Hi no Kuni, as well as a man hailed for his genius as 'The Professor' and 'Shinobi no Kami'. It was only right that the very land he had spent almost seventy years protecting would mourn him.

He had left the funeral proper after giving his respects, retreating to an elevated, plateau-like, ledge with a clear view of the memorial. The stares of his fellow villagers had been crushing, as if he were an outsider who should not have dared approach their venerated leader's resting place. What would happen to him without his grandfather's protection, he wondered. Would he be driven out of the village? Forced to quit being a shinobi? Killed? He had no one to vouch for him now, no one to protect him. At best, he would go back to being ignored and reviled.

He would be alone again.

His face was devoid of emotion, as he could not bring himself to force another smile, but still tears ran down his cheeks. He would have blamed them on the rain had Iruka-sensei not given him an umbrella.

At the thought of his teacher Naruto felt himself relax, if only a little. He was no longer the empty child who's only loved one was a kindly yet distant old man. He had friends now, teachers and comrades. Even if no one his age knew about his secret, there were older people who _did_ know and still wanted to associate with him, even if he could barely count them all on one hand. Teuchi-oji, Ayame-nee, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin. These five people were all he really had left. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't count his team or classmates as they still had no clue who he really was. _What_ he really was.

Yet Naruto would give anything to keep it that way, terrified that they might leave him too if they learned his true identity.

As the procession carried on and less people remained Naruto steeled himself to venture down again and give one final goodbye to his grandfather. As he turned to leave, however, he found that he was not alone.

A girl stood behind him in the rain, an older genin who he vaguely remembered as being on Neji and Bushy-Brow's team. The one who had been brutally defeated by Gaara's sister in the chuunin exams.

"Ah hey…Tenten right?"

The girl looked startled by his attention, in fact, she looked like a small animal trying to decide if it could escape.

As he watched, the girl shifted in a way his shinobi training told him meant she was suppressing her fight or flight response. She took a fortifying breath and met his eyes. Defiantly.

"Uzumaki-san."

Naruto blinked in surprise, both at the fact that she knew his name and her harsh reaction.

"Um, you can just call me Naruto ya'know. In fact, if anything I should be calling you Tenten-senpai…" he trailed off in embarrassment.

She shifted again, obviously uncomfortable. "Naruto-san, then."

' _That's not really any better…'_ he thought. "Is there something I can, I don't know, _help_ you with senpai?" he questioned somewhat impatiently. He didn't want to be rude but he had never even spoken with this girl before and she was kind of freaking him out.

"Eh? Ah! Yes! Uh, what I mean is, um…*sigh* I apologize, Naruto-san, I'm just trying to…work up my courage."

He blinked. "…this isn't a confession, is it? Because you're really pretty and all, but my grandfather just died sooooo…"

She flushed deeply. "NO! Nononono, that's not it _at all_!" she exclaimed.

"Gee, I'm so glad you aren't here to insult me or anything." He deadpanned.

If anything this just made her even more embarrassed. "I *sigh* I'm really sorry…again."

He grinned slightly, the whole exchange doing wonders to lift his spirits. "Heh, Its fine, I was just joking with you. You can say what you have to say, whatever it is I'm sure it's not as big a deal as you think it is."

"…you say that but…" she took another deep breath, steadying herself. "I watched your fight against Neji yesterday, it was quite spectacular."

"Ah really? Thanks, I just did what I had to do to beat that fate nonsense out of his head. I hope he learned his lesson…but if he starts picking on Hinata-chan again I'll have to kick his butt a second time! You aren't mad at me for that are you?"

She shook her head. "No. While Neji is my comrade he can be, well, he can be an ass." She smiled sincerely at him. "If anything, I'm glad you knocked some sense into him. I went to visit him this morning, and apparently he's already rethinking some things. Hopefully he'll stop being so dismissive and critical of Lee-kun now…"

Naruto smirked deviously. "Oooh, I get it. Lee- _kun_ is it? No wonder you didn't want me to get the wrong idea."

"Gurk! N-no i-it's not like that either! Just because I _admire_ his hard work and dedication a-and just because I think it's really cool how strong he's gotten doesn't mean I-", she shut her mouth with a *click*, her face reaching Hinata levels of red. "I-I'm just going to get back to what I was saying before." She said while glaring (pouting) at Naruto, who was bent over and clutching his stomach in laughter.

"Hah hah…hah, a-and what *snort* what was that." He said through his laughter.

"When you defeated Neji, you suddenly gained a burst of power even though he had already blocked your Chakra Circulatory System. In fact, your power was so intense people could actually see it with their naked eyes."

Naruto stopped laughing. "W-what about it?" he said with false cheer. "You aren't asking me about my jutsu, are you Tenten-senpai?"

"Of course not." Tenten admitted." As a fellow leaf-nin that would be extremely rude." Her eyes snapped up to his. "But then I heard a rumor, about you defeating Gaara. That monster from sand who went toe-to-toe with Lee when his gates were open."

Naruto suddenly had a very _bad_ feeling.

"Hah hah, I just got lucky is all." He demurred, a hand scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Gaara was really strong and scary, but he wasn't _that_ powerful."

"So you did defeat him then." Tenten scrutinized.

His hand fell to his side, the emotion draining from his face and a guarded mask falling over him. "Yeah, I did. Where are you going with this Tenten-senpai?"

If Tenten noticed his shift in demeanor she did not show it, caught up in her own pace as she was.

"For a genin be able to beat someone like that…it's not impossible. After all, Lee came close to beating him during the second round. However, Lee is far from normal. For the past year he has trained himself half-to-death _every_ day. Even then, he needed to use a powerful Kinjutsu to do it and he _still_ lost. What's more even all the way back in the village itself, surrounded by combat, I don't think there was a single person who didn't feel Gaara unleash his true power against you, and it was _way_ more than what he brought to bear against Lee. That guy…no matter what anybody says or doesn't say, there is no way he was human."

She met his eyes again. "We all felt the power of whoever defeated him, too. You…Naruto-san, you aren't human either, are you?"

"…what?"

Naruto could not hear the rain nor the cries of mourners. All of his focus was solely on the girl in front of him, the girl who threatened to tear his life down around him.

"It's not just Gaara or the power you possess, alone those things are suspicious but could be explained by a number of things, like a powerful Kinjutsu or Kekkei-Genkai, or even both." Tenten continued, completely ignorant of his growing agitation. "But when you add those suspicious circumstances together with your strange behavior…"

"..stange…behavior?" he asked only half listening.

"Yes. For instance, you move differently from normal people. Like a predator, in a way I've only seen Inuzuka or… _experienced_ shinobi do. You pull pranks and perform tricks and utilize deception in battle more than brute force, behavior also exhibited by spirits who view fear as a spice for their meals. All these things are strange alone and could even be explained away," she took a deep breath, " _if_ , of course,your chakra didn't _reek_ of yōki to those who know what to look for. When you put these things together they paint a very different picture from that of a foolish, naïve, child you try to portray. Together, they suggest that you are a demon, and a high class one at that."

Naruto felt the world _stop_.

"…oh, is that so?"

His hand tensed, claws springing forth.

* * *

' _Alright,'_ Tenten thought, _'you said it. Now all you have to d-'_

 **DEATH**

Her eyes snapped open, **Killing Intent** sending a chill down her spine. A moment before, the blond had been ten meters away.

Now he was less than a foot from her, claws extended for her neck.

' _Move!'_

She dived to the side with only a moment to spare, his claws tearing through the stone which had been a mere few inches behind her like butter. Before she could do more than steady her feet he was on top of her. One clawed hand swiping at her face while a now closed umbrella was thrust towards her rapidly. She leapt into action, instinct taking over and Taijutsu skills she had not used in a very long time coming into play. With her hands she batted his claws and improvised sword away. Her leg swept for his ankle, only for him to hope over it. She attempted to strike him while he was airborne and immobile, however, he deflected her blow by opening the umbrella, simultaneously obscuring her view.

' _Shit! What was I thinking! I just told someone I suspected of being a demon that I was onto them, in_ private _! Stupid, stupid! I should have done this in a public place where he couldn't cause a scene, but I was just so overeager-!'_

While Tenten was a weapons specialist she was by no means a slouch in Taijutsu skill nor in hand-to-hand combat experience. Rather than allow his unexpected move to fluster her, she quickly ducked to the side and moved _around_ his cover. When she reached the other side, however, she was momentarily stunned to find he had disappeared.

' _I don't understand. Was I fighting a clone this whole time?'_

She was alerted to danger by the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. However, it was too late. She was just able to turn her head to the side, catching a glimpse of her opponent _inside_ the umbrella, before a crushing grip closed around her throat.

A moment later, the landing they had stood on was occupied solely by an abandoned umbrella. Its owner nowhere to be found. Half the village away, in an empty training ground, two forms crashed to the ground, digging a deep furrow in the earth. Naruto stood above the older girl, his hands clasped tightly around her throat.

"I don't know how you found out about me," he growled with tears in his eyes, "but you should have just left well enough alone. I won't allow you to ruin everything I've worked for just because you were _curious_!"

Tenten clawed at his wrists, gasping for breath. "W-wait, please! I won't tell anybody about this, honest! I just wanted to talk to you!"

"WHY!?" he snarled, terrified and enraged.

"B-because _I'm like you_!"

Naruto stopped, his hands remaining around her neck but loosening to allow her to breath.

"…like me?"

*Gasp!* "Y-yes." she admitted through heaving breaths. With shaking hands she undid the hitai-ate around her brow, revealing what laid beneath to someone for the first time.

Naruto found himself staring at a third eye.

He blinked.

She blinked.

"Eh?"

"My-my name is Miao Ten-Ten…I'm a Yasha."

"…eh?"

* * *

 _Eight years earlier…_

 _Hong Kong, a sovereign state off the coast of China on the planet Earth. It is here that, due to far more lax regulations, the heads of China's underworld run their operations and build their estates. Of these criminal organizations the Miao Syndicate stands at the top, rivaled by only a few._

"Hah!"

"Gah!"

A heavy silence descended over the large dojo as a young girl stood over her downed opponent, a full grown man, with her hand to his throat in a knife strike. Slowly, at first, the elders spectating the spar began to clap and applaud her performance. Five year old Ten-Ten of the Miao Crime Family bowed to her opponent, before taking a small towel from a stack on the side of the room to cleanse herself of sweat. She moved to stand before her elders, sinking to her knees to await their judgment.

A moment of whispered deliberation followed before the oldest and most experienced of them moved forwards to address her. "You have become strong, young Yasha. To be so skilled and yet so young, truly you are a prodigy seen only once a century at most. Your great skill, however, is paired with great responsibility. Tonight, a group of the Miao Family's finest warriors will embark on a dangerous mission. Their task, to infiltrate the compound of our rivals, the Huang Family, and steal scrolls detailing the use of what may be the greatest Yōjutsu technique ever developed. Once that technique is in our family's hands, we will finally have the power to destroy the Huang and take complete control of China's underworld. You will accompany them, your skill and lack of reputation will make you invaluable to their mission."

Ten-Ten lowered her head in deference, not once thinking of disobedience. "Yes, elder!"

* * *

Several hours later, Ten-Ten fled the Huang compound. Dressed in dark clothes and flanked by two of her compatriots, her hands held a seemingly unassuming scroll which contained the fate of her family, and though she did not know it, herself. They ran down a dark alley, the only light available provided by a full moon.

It was red.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" a cultured voice spoke…from directly behind them.

"Guh!"/"Gahk!"

With a spray of blood both of Ten-Ten's partners fell dead, cut perfectly in half from head-to-toe. She whipped around to face this new threat, falling into her signature _Hengenjizai_ stance and preparing for battle. Before she could attack, however, she was driven to her knees by an unbearable pressure, as if the sky itself was weighing down upon her shoulders. The air became heavy in her lungs, forcing her to struggle to breath. She looked up at her attacker, who stood with his back to the moon and felt the blood drain from her face.

The one who stood before her was an impossibility, a relic of the past long thought to be gone. While he still lived to this day, he was supposed to be a withered shell of himself, an old demon who could barely walk unaided or remember his own name.

Instead, she found herself face to youthful face with Touhou Fuhai, member of the Three Dark Lords and a man known as the strongest Yasha in existence.

"Hello there, young Miao." He crooned with a cat-like smile.

Ten-Ten felt her blood go cold, he knew who she was, what she was. She was supposed to be an once-in-a-lifetime prodigy, a young child with strength and skill superior to all but the most experienced of adults, yet before this man, this _monster_ , she felt as if all her struggles, all her sweat and tears, were worthless.

"L-lord Touhou Fuhai!" she gasped.

"Oh~ so you _do_ know who I am? If that is indeed the case then I have only one question for you." Suddenly, he wasn't smiling. "What _possible_ reason could you have for thinking it was wise to steal from me?"

"I-I won't tell you anythi-"

The pressure weighing on her suddenly intensified. Before it had been passive, simply the sheer weight of his existence. Now, however, his attention and his _ire_ were focused solely on her.

Ten-Ten found she did not like that feeling at all.

Then the pressure was gone entirely, as if it were never there in the first place. The old demon was smiling again, though this time it had a distinctly mocking edge to it. "Luckily I have no need to interrogate you for my answers. After all, I can easily infer them based on your family's previous exploits. Let me see…ah, I've got it!"

In an instant he was right in front of her, circling her like a hungry wolf while the five-year-old remained paralyzed by the mere memory of his power.

"You thought that because I was an old man that my power must have left me long ago, that my legend was comprised of mere stories. Completely ignoring, as you did so, that the technique you endeavored to steal was _my_ creation. A product of _my_ genius and skill. Feh!" he snorted. "You Miao have always been a rough and short-sighted bunch."

He leaned in close, his mouth right next to her ear as he spoke. "Don't worry though, I have no intention of blaming you for your elders' stupidity. As a gentleman I would never kill such a potential beauty as yourself."

She swallowed thickly. "W-why?"

He reeled back as if surprised, though she knew he was merely playing with her. "Hah? Why what? Why would I spare you despite your insolence? Why would I withhold seeking retribution for the Miao's slight against me? Why, that is quite simple, my dear." He gracefully danced around to be standing before her once again, bending over to wag his finger in her face like a school teacher. "Unlike you Miao fools, this little game of ours has always been just that to me, _a game._ Not a competition, not a rivalry, a game. After all, if one such as I were to truly desire the destruction of your kin, well… _who would stop me_?"

In that moment, Ten-Ten felt the bottom fall out from under her world

"…what?"

It made sense, _too much_ sense. That the Huang had never truly _tried_ to defeat them. After all, even without Touhou Fuhai's presence the fact remained that the technique she now held was supposed to be powerful enough to decide which of their two families would defeat the other, and yet they had possessed it for decades and done _nothing_. Everything she knew, everything she had fought, and trained, and _bled_ for had been a lie.

She felt tears fall from her eyes.

"W-what do you want from me?"

"Heh. To ask a question like that…you truly are something special, aren't you? That just makes this easier."

The sound of pursuing Huang warriors suddenly filled her ears. Before she could panic, however, Touhou Fuhai snapped his fingers, causing the air to light up with symbols signifying the use of sealing Yōjutsu. A barrier formed around them, cutting out sound from the outside and distorting the air itself.

"I have a deal for you, little Miao. I will allow you till sunrise to learn the technique you now hold, _Hougetsu Jigen-Tou_. If you succeed, then I will allow you to leave here without reprisal and return to your family. Hell, I'll even let you keep the scroll. If you fail, however," he smirked, "then your life will belong to me. Do we have an accord?" he asked, extending his hand towards her. Ten-Ten looked at that hand, at the deal with the devil before her, and steeled herself.

She shook it.

* * *

The next few hours were a blur of fear, frustration, and pain for Ten-Ten. The _Hougetsu Jigen-Tou_ was a technique which combined martial arts and Yōjutsu to form the 'ultimate demon sword' from the user's own body. It was a space-time technique which allowed the user to move themselves back and forth _between_ dimensions rapidly. The original use of the technique was for defensive purposes, by 'delaying' their existence the user could exist in a state outside of space-time for a short while, forcing attacks to phase through them as if they were a ghost. However, soon after it was created its inventor discovered an offensive use as well, the act of moving between dimensions making it possible to form dimensional 'blades' which could slice through anything save for another _Jigen-Tou_ , like a saw. Most people could never even comprehend the technique on a level necessary to utilize it, the small few who could even begin to learn the high-class technique rarely getting anywhere even after _years_ of study.

Luckily, Ten-Ten was not 'most people'. As a martial arts prodigy and one who excelled in the use of Yōjutsu, even this technique was not beyond her. Her only problem, really, was time. Could she triumph where masters had failed? Could she learn something this complex in mere hours? She had never attempted something like this before, but, for the sake of her life she would certainly try. For hours she bled and sweat bullets, her hands bruising, blistering, and even breaking in her struggle to master the 'ultimate demon sword'. All the while the titanic presence of Touhou Fuhai lingered on the edge of her senses, like a vast iceberg whose bulk lied mainly under water. The man himself lounged on a nearby rooftop, watching her struggles with the smug glee of a tomcat.

"Careful there little Miao! If you break anymore bones you won't get anywhere with my baby till you heal up! You'll have to sit here for hours until the sunrise, with no hope of success!"

' _Shut up you old clown!'_ she screamed in her head. _'I'm not going to lose here, especially not to you! I'm going to learn this stupid technique and then I'm going to go far away from here, where you can never reach me!'_

Let us remember that the _Jigen-Tou_ was originally meant as a full-body defensive maneuver, one that allowed the user to 'delay' their existence and exist outside of their dimension. As a neophyte to the technique this was where Ten-Ten started, and this is where our story begins.

As if responding to her wishes her Yōki surged and fluctuated, reaching the perfect frequency necessary to perform the technique. As the moonlight seemed to pass _through_ her body as if it wasn't there both Ten-Ten and Touhou Fuhai felt their eyes widen in shock.

' _I did it!'_

Her concentration slipped.

"Oi, kid! Don't get distracted, you're performing the most dangerous part of the technique right now!"

Suddenly, like a ghost, Ten-Ten began to fade away. Before she disappeared completely, however, she was able to hear the old Yasha give one last measure of sage wisdom.

"Shit. That's not supposed to happen..."

* * *

Ten-Ten fell, or maybe she flew. Moving and yet standing still through a vast void that was both devoid of all light and lit up like a kaleidoscope. In this place that was not a place she felt as if an instant was an eternity and an eternity was an instant. Her mind broke and fractured, even demons were not built to exist in such a place-not-place. In her desperation she acted on instinct, reaching that same frequency which allowed her to slip between-over-under-behind dimensions in the first place. Suddenly, she was still falling, only this time it was towards the trees below her.

She screamed.

"Aiyaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

*Crash!*

"…owwwwww…."

Ten-Ten laid there, broken and bleeding but _alive_ , and felt herself smile through the pain. _'Heh…I did it you old coot…'_

"Oh Shit! Hey kid you alright?!" someone called from what seemed like far away.

Then she knew only darkness.

* * *

"So this is the young girl who fell from the sky?" an elderly voice said. This was the first thing Ten-Ten heard when she awoke an unknown amount of time later, initially confused as to why however it was spoke such a strange dialect of Japanese.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Our initial tests show that she has awakened her chakra, though both it and her Chakra Circulatory System are foreign to us. We believe she might be from a small clan possessing an unknown Kekkei-Genkai, though we have no idea what she was doing so close to Konoha."

' _Bloodline…Konoha? Do they mean my Yōki? I've never heard of Konoha but for them to not recognize me as a Yasha means they would have to be hu-'_

"Hmmm…she was alone so I do not believe this was an attempt to infiltrate us, especially not when she would be so distinctive to a Hyūga…perhaps she is seeking asylum…" the voice stilled. "Well, we might as well ask the young lady in question, especially since she seems to have woken up."

She stilled. _'He knows!'_

"Hah hah hah, there is no need to fear child, I mean you no harm."

Ten-Ten turned in what she now recognized as a hospital bed to face the old _human_ man. Her mind racing as to why she was in a human settlement and still alive. He smiled kindly at her. "Hello there young lady, welcome to Konohagakure no Sato. May I have your name?"

' _Village Hidden…in the Leaves? Wait, like ninja!'_

"Indeed, this is a Shinobi village."

"Geh! You can read minds!?" she cried, covering her odango buns as if to block his telepathy.

"Hah, hah, hah! No, no I merely used my ears. Perhaps next time you'll want to close your mouth when you don't wish to be heard!" the old man chortled. Ten-Ten had never been so embarrassed in her life.

"Aiyaaa…"

The old man was the Hokage, the leader of his village and, apparently, their strongest warrior, though Ten-Ten had no idea what that meant considering he was human. He spent several hours talking to her, telling her about the place she now found herself in while subtly searching for information as to her origins. He was patient and kind, despite her broken Japanese, and Ten-Ten was glad for her advanced intellect as, despite his age, the man was obviously skilled in ferreting out information. From their conversation Ten-Ten had gleaned that they believed her to be human, if one with strange powers, and wished for her to join their village, but were wary of her unexplained appearance near their borders. She inferred from this that ayakashi were either rare in this area or extremely skilled at remaining undetected. Her best bet, then, would be to lie low and subtly probe for a hidden community of youkai. To that end she told the Hokage a story that, while very close to the truth, withheld certain information. She told him she was from a foreign nation from across the sea, named China, and that her people had never even heard of Hi no Kuni or Konoha and thus were no threat to them. She told him that she had been fleeing from a powerful enemy of her clan and had gotten lost in her attempt to escape, that she had no idea how long she had been fleeing from her pursuers nor how far she had run. When asked how she had ended up falling from the sky, she said that she had feared she was close to being captured and had resorted to an untested technique, one she had botched, which had launched her into the sky.

The old man had been sympathetic to her plight and given her his word that as long as she remained in the village she would be safe from her pursuers (a ploy which would have been more than enough to ensnare a normal five-year old but one she appreciated none the less). He had told her that her belongings would be returned to her upon her release (they were likely being searched, though all they would find would be needles and a scroll written in Chinese). Eventually the nurses informed them that visiting hours were over and, despite being the village leader, he had merely chuckled and wished her goodnight.

She remained in the hospital for several days, quickly deciding that her best bet would be to join the village in order to integrate herself into the local community. As all she had ever known was combat, becoming a shinobi was the obvious career choice though she would likely need to hold back the majority of her abilities in order to hide her inhuman nature. Then, two days after she had awoken, something happened to convince her that, while she would need to hold back, it would be in different ways than she had expected, as well as that the situation she found herself in was far different from what she had initially speculated.

A man, as old as the hokage and covered in bandages, came to visit her. He spoke of her debt to the village for saving her life and protecting her. Spoke of her potential as a warrior and the potential of her blood. He offered her a way to bring her potential out to the fullest while also paying back Konoha.

The man reeked of blood, death, and fear. Even to a 'monster' his very aura was revolting and (while she would never admit it) terrifying.

Then the Hokage was at her bedside, between her and the bandaged man, and all she knew was the crushing weight of his rage.

"Danzou…I thought I told you to stop playing these games."

' _Th-this human! He's as strong as Touhou Fuhai! How is that possible!? Humans are supposed to be weaker than even the weakest youkai!'_

Danzou… _apologized_ for overstepping his bounds and left them, though even Ten-Ten could tell he was not sincere.

The old man turned to her and visibly reigned his aura back in when he realized the effect it was having on her. "My apologies, young one, in my old age I sometimes forget my own strength and what it can do to those around me."

"I-its fine." Ten-Ten stuttered. "Who…who was that?"

The Hokage sighed. "That was Danzou, one of the elders of our village. He is far more heavy-handed in his approach than I usually permit. I am afraid that, if you do not join our village of your own will, he will use all his power to _make_ to you join. Fear not, though, for I am still the Hokage. If you wish to leave us then I will not stop you. Every person should have the right to decide their own future." He said with a grandfatherly smile.

Ten-Ten did not know if this was another ploy to convince her to stay, but something about the Hokage told her he was sincere in his offer to protect her. Besides, her mind had already been made.

"No, Hokage-sama, I…I think I would like to become a Konoha shinobi."

He smiled.

* * *

The next several years were a peaceful if stressful time for Ten-Ten. She learned that the people of this world, this _dimension_ (and she knew it was not her world as the stars themselves were drastically different, even if they did use a similar calendar and language), utilized a mystical energy known as Chakra which made them just as strong or even stronger than the monsters back in her home world. Chakra was the product of mixing a person's Physical Energy with their Mental/Spiritual Energy.

As an ayakashi, Ten-Ten possessed Youki (Demonic Spiritual Energy/Monster Energy) which was actually very similar to Chakra as youkai were one in both body and spirit in a way humans were not. However, Youki was different enough from Chakra that the Jutsu these humans used were beyond her, at least, without major revisions to the techniques themselves. Her youki system was similar to the humans' Chakra Circulatory System but different enough that people assumed it was the result of a bloodline. This allowed her some leeway with her oddities.

As a Yasha she was naturally gifted with the ability to shape-shift, allowing her to fake the henge. The Kawarimi was a movement technique and she could produce after-images through a martial arts technique of her own invention, _Kyouka_ , allowing her to fake the rest of the academy three. She learned their style of martial arts and always held back when fighting hand-to-hand (never using her own style) in order to seem skilled for her age but not at the level of a prodigy. She focused on weapons, using dozens if not hundreds of them in an effort to hide just how talented she was (as it would take decades even for her to become a master in using all of them). She discovered Fuinjutsu while attempting to follow in the footsteps of one of the few shinobi legends she idolized, Tsunade of the Sannin, and was able to reverse-engineer many of the seals she found to make them work with her Youki, a process made far easier by the fact that Youjutsu (the art of using Youki) had its own branch of sealing.

She built up her skill and reputation, got a job working for a blacksmith which provided her with room and board, and was accepted into the Shinobi Corps and placed on a team of fellow taijutsu enthusiasts. She found neither hide-nor-hair of any local youkai no matter how hard she looked, but, slowly found herself becoming content with her new life.

Only two things managed to bother her even years after her arrival in this strange land.

The first, she refused to even attempt to master _Hougetsu Jigen-Tou_ as she had been traumatized by both the experience itself and her failure.

The second, that even though she could find no other ayakashi, Konoha was saturated with the scent and feel of a powerful demon. The presence of which seemed to radiate from a small boy roughly a year her junior.

* * *

"…and that's my story." Ten-Ten finished.

Naruto was still on top of her, seemingly stunned by the revelations she had delivered to him. Ten-Ten looked up at him, felt his weight on her thighs and his hands round her neck, and felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes.

"Well?" she said in a mixture of sadness, anger, and fear. "Aren't you going to get on with it!?"

"Get on with what?" He said, startled by her shift in demeanor.

A rueful smile stretched across her face. "I know how this works, Naruto-san. You are obviously the demon in charge of this area. As an unknown, unaffiliated, _weak_ youkai in your territory, you are going to punish me for trespassing now. The only question is, will you: a) Rape me? b) Eat me? or c) Rape me and then eat me…not necessarily in that order?"

He looked like he had been slapped.

"W-what!? That's disgusting! I would never do something like that!" he said, outraged.

"Heh, you could have fooled me." she replied while gesturing to where he still had a grip on her throat.

Naruto released her, practically leaping away as if he had been burned. Instead of attacking her or becoming enraged as she had expected, however, he simply stood there, gazing horrified at his clawed hands.

"I-I…"

"I'm sorry."

"…bwah?"

What had once been mere dampness was now rivers of tears streaming down her face. As Naruto watched helplessly Ten-Ten wept in earnest. "I'm sorry for being so stupid and weak! I…I should have known better than to confront you, should have realized you were purposefully trying to remain hidden, just like I was. Instead, I almost revealed your true identity, and for what? Because I was scared of being surrounded by these terrifying humans? Because I was lonely and wanted a friend who understood what it was like to hide _every day_? How fucking childish can I be?! I…I don't deserve to called a youkai! I…I'm so sorry…I…" she swallowed thickly, "please forgive me…"

Naruto stood over her, unmoving. If he killed her, or if he revealed her for what she was, then he would be a hero. People might finally start forgetting about his prisoner and start seeing him as a person. She deserved it, too. Deserved it for almost revealing his secret and for being what she was. She had even said as much.

' _But…'_

Ten-Ten froze as she found herself gently drawn into his embrace.

"W-what?"

"To be lonely and scared…to want a friend…that isn't being weak or stupid…that's being human. How could I ever condemn you for that?"

She looked up at him, stunned. "B-but I'm not human…"

He glared at her softly. "Idiot…you _are_ a person though, and that means being human where it counts. If you are so scared of being alone, if you really need someone to lean on…", he grinned mischievously, "you said I was in charge of this area, right? If you are so bent on being punished for trespassing, then I order you to become my friend."

The sun parted the clouds, forming a halo of light around him.

' _d) Take me as your vassal.'_

Ten-Ten blushed even as she felt her tears become those of joy.

"Hai, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto blinked owlishly. "Eh? Naruto-sama?"

She wiped her tears away and beamed at him. "Yep! After all, what else would I call my demon lord?" she asked as if it were obvious.

"…"

"…"

"…somehow I feel like there was a major miscommunication…"

* * *

 **Youkai/Ayakashi** **–** Demons, spirits, monsters, etc…

 **Youjutsu** **–** The art of using youki.

 **Youki** **–** Demonic Spiritual Energy, the spiritual energy equivalent utilized by demons. Actually more similar to Chakra than Reiki as demons' souls and bodies are closer linked than that of a human. Sometimes they exist purely as a soul in the first place.

 **Hengenjizai Stance** **–** A martial arts stance in which the user balances on their right foot, lifts their left leg in front of them and bends it at the knee, brings their left hand up to their hip to balance, and brings their right hand over their head. This allows them to strike quickly and powerfully.

 **Kyouka** **–** A movement technique created by Miao Ten-Ten which allows her to create after-images of herself through pure speed.

 **Hougetsu Jigen-Tou** **–** A youjutsu/martial arts hybrid technique (or rather, a youjutsu technique best implemented when paired with martial arts) which allows the user to shift between dimensions rapidly in order to cut anything, like a saw. It can also be used to delay the user's existence outside of their dimension to dodge any attacks save for other space-time techniques

 **Yasha** **–** An Indian demon hailing from Sri Lanka which has much in common with Japanese Oni (ogres). They are nature spirits, teachers of ancient wisdom, and guardians. Traditionally portrayed as guardians of humans though there are obviously many stories of evil Yasha as well. They can shape-shift, are skilled in Youjutsu, and can summon other demons to aid them. Yasha have three eyes and are said to have two faces due to their tendency to possess both a 'merciful side' and a 'wrathful side'.

 **Touhou Fuhai** **–** The strongest Yasha alive, weighing in at over two-hundred years old. A genius of sorcery having mastered both Youjutsu and the Black Arts. He is a member of the Three Dark Lords, a group of three Maoh class monsters which are famed for saving both the monster world and human world from the tyrannical rule of Alucard, a Shinso Vampire who was also Maoh class. All four of these demons can be considered to be roughly as strong as a Kage. Today, he and his descendants lead the Huang Crime Family, rivals of the Miao Family.


	4. Fate Impure World: Ch 1

**This one is officially its own story! Whoo!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Fate/Stay Night is owned by TYPE-MOON.**

 **Crossover! Chapter 1: Naruto's Darkest Hour, Enter Saber!**

* * *

They should have known this mission would go tits up.

Honestly, even if he _didn't_ have kind of a track record with mis-ranked missions the parameters of _this_ mission should have set off warning bells the moment he heard them. After all, they had been assigned to investigate what was believed to be one of old snake-face's bases. Abandoned though it seemed to be they _really_ should have seen this coming.

Okay, well, not _this_ exactly but, ya'know, something to this effect. Something like the base not being as abandoned as it appeared.

*Bang!*

The heavy door at his back-one that would not look out of place on a bank vault-shook with the great weight of the creatures that threw themselves at its frame, attempting to break it down with their own bodies to get to him.

 _Food._

With every tremor and shake his chakra enhanced hearing could make out the surrounding wall break just a little more, the steel itself warp ever so slightly. Stone and metal holding against the unholy onslaught, but they would not hold indefinitely.

He let out a long, tremulous, breath. His hands shook even as his fingers dug into his thighs with bruising force.

He was scared.

His team was gone ( _'Probably dead'_ , a traitorous thought whispered.), he was trapped a mile underground with his only avenue of escape blocked by whatever _abominations_ Orochimaru and his men had cooked up before abandoning this place, and he had been injured badly as well-a large chunk of his side completely clawed off by some ravenous beast. It was healing steadily but at the cost of being a constant drain on his chakra reserves and stamina. What's worse, by the time anybody would think to send out reinforcements or a search party he would most likely be long gone.

Dead.

He was going to die here. Alone, in the dark, without ever becoming Hokage.

"Like hell!" he denied through clenched jaw. With great effort he pushed himself up to his feet and began to walk on trembling legs. He wasn't going to make this easy for those _things_ which meant sitting around on his ass with his back to them and waiting for death was not an option. As he slowly made his way to the opposite side of the chamber in search of a somewhat defensible position his foot landed on some kind of beaker or vial. With a startled shout he lost his footing and went tumbling into an old bookshelf. The aging and frail wood broke beneath his weight and he was soon buried under a pile of dusty tomes and scrolls.

' _Motherfucker!'_ he mentally cried in pain. His mouth was too busy to scream, clenching tightly in an effort to avoid biting through his own tongue as it was. For several long moments he simply laid there, the pain too great to even contemplate moving. He began to shift, then, and as he pushed his way out of the pile of junk he had been buried in another piece of scientific equipment fell off of his lap and began to roll across the floor. The sound deafeningly loud when compared to the deathly silence he found himself in.

'… _silence?'_

With a start he lifted his head and perked his ears, straining to hear anything beyond his own ragged breathing and racing pulse.

He found nothing.

No haunting growls, no scrapping of claws on stone, no crashes of malignant flesh against steel. He was alone.

A feeling of dread began to settle in his stomach. Those creatures had not let him alone for a _moment_ down here. They followed him regardless of their own health or well-being and seemed able to sense his presence even through meters of solid rock. If they had left him now it could only mean that something was coming. Something _bad_.

His struggles renewed, now with a panicked edge to them. If he were in full health he might have tried to sneak away while they were gone, but with almost half his stomach just _not there_ he doubted he would even be able to open the door. His regeneration was going full blast in order to stem the loss of blood and prevent infection which was a massive drain on his reserves in addition to the ridiculous amount of chakra he had spent ( _'wasted'_ ) in his initial attempt to escape this place. The two chūnin that had been teamed up with him had been overwhelmed by those things and torn apart, his hordes of kage bunshin little more than a momentary distraction against so many teeth, claws, and-he shuddered-appendages… He hadn't been able help them, hadn't been able to _save_ them. He didn't even know their names.

Gods, he hadn't even _seen_ Anko-taicho since they were separated at the start of this mess.

He hadn't been able to help any of them. He had been useless and now his lack of any real skills was going to kill him as well. He doubted he'd even be able to concentrate enough to perform a technique, that is, if he even had one that would be _worth_ something in this situation. Sage's balls if he survived this he was going to hunt down and learn as many supplementary jutsu as possible-especially doton techniques-even if he had to steal th-

*Whack!*

"Ow, damnit!" he yelped as a final scroll fell from the ruined shelf and landed on his head. With a pained growl he glared at the offending parchment and prepared to throw it before something caught his eye.

The entire base was lit by some kind of glowing crystals mounted on the walls in place of torches. While not enough to truly see everything the shadows hid they did provide a dim glow throughout the chamber he found himself in. Through this glow he caught sight of a familiar leaf symbol on the outside of the scroll he now held.

' _From Konoha?'_

His curiosity won out over the heavy panic he had been all but choking on seconds before. With a brief moment of concentration his hand was engulfed with enough chakra to give off a bright yellow glow. This allowed him to actually read the scroll he now held. With some trepidation he unrolled it to see what it held.

'-iyose: Edo Tensei'

' _Impure World…Resurrection?'_

The scroll was covered in damage due to age, mold, and what looked suspiciously like blood. As a result he could only make out a little over half the scroll itself. What he saw, however, was more than enough to light a fire he had almost snuffed out in his fear.

Hope.

'-is utsu c lls spirits e dead aid use-'

'-apable of using juts-'

A technique which summoned the dead to help the living. The odds of calling forth someone who actually _did_ have a jutsu that could help him was far greater than the odds of him developing one on his own before the monsters returned with whatever they were preparing. What's more, according to the scroll the jutsu was based entirely on fūinjutsu, something he excelled at if his lessons with Ero-sennin were any indication. He could do this, he could summon someone to help him. Already he was filling in the blanks on the half-destroyed sealing array the scroll contained. He would survived this! Make it home! Become hokage! This time ghosts were actually going to _help_ him!

With a mental struggle a luminous fountain of chakra erupted from his body forming a perfect circle around him free of debris. He then began to write out the large formula he needed on the floor. It took an ungodly amount of concentration to dull the pain in his side and steady his hand. He had no ink (and he would be carrying _that_ with him from now on), but, he did have something that was just as good.

His blood.

Soon Naruto had a huge array drawn up. A large spiral surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of kanji and symbols. He knelt in the center-diligently working-while leaving enough room for another person to stand or, well, whatever it was ghosts did.

* * *

The Edo Tensei technique was a dark jutsu developed by the Second Hokage to return the dead to life at the cost of one human sacrifice per summoned individual. Those summoned were simply spirits, souls, who through the jutsu forcibly possessed the sacrifice offered and used the dirt and ash of the Impure World to regain their original form. As they were still dead and, yet, were manifest in the world of the living the duality of their existence (their connections to both the _physical_ and _spiritual_ worlds) allowed them an unlimited supply of chakra.

The Nidaime had intended to use this jutsu as a means of disposing of his enemies while also reviving his allies, allowing them to continue fighting for Konoha and the Senju at the cost of their foes. Even his cynical worldview, however, had never been able to justify enslaving the spirits of the dead. To defile even his most hated enemies in such a way was something even he was not capable of.

Orochimaru had no such compunctions. Indeed, it could be said that he had no allies-only enemies and slaves-and thus needed a method to _control_ any spirits he summoned. The scroll Naruto held was the result of this need. In many ways it could be considered a prototype for the seemingly perfected technique Yakushi Kabuto would gain mastery of in the years to come.

However, most of the actual work Orochimaru had done on the technique had been destroyed when the scroll was damaged.

As a result Naruto possessed the core of the technique as well as some notes on binding a summoned spirit to the summoner's will. He then began filling in the blanks using his own knowledge of fūinjutsu. Only someone on the level of Jiraiya or the Yondaime should have been able to do this successfully, however, Naruto was no ordinary practitioner. As an Uzumaki he had an almost preternatural grasp on the art of sealing. Trained by possibly the greatest living sealmaster he had shown prodigious growth in skill over the course of his tutelage (Not that Jiraiya would ever tell his student just how good he was. The old perv wouldn't want to give him a big head.).

This should not have been enough.

Working on such a complex technique with such little time and no training in techniques that strayed into the realm of the dead _should_ have been impossible, even for an Uzumaki. Even one as ridiculously skilled as Naruto was.

Except, while Naruto did not have training in more necromantic techniques he _did_ have possibly the greatest example of them literally branded onto his very being.

Even before the knowledge of the Kyuubi's fate had been granted to him he had been studying the strange markings on his stomach for years. As a child with no knowledge of or training in fūinjutsu he had memorized it in its entirety. At seven he could draw it perfectly. This was due as much to his potential as it was to the fact that the seal was not simply marked onto his flesh. The Shiki Fūjin had been grafted onto his very _soul_. Even without knowing what it was he _knew_ it as well as he knew himself.

And so, as Naruto struggled to complete the half-destroyed technique he began drawing on his knowledge of the Shinigami's work to supplement his own learnings. By the time he had finished a completely new technique had been born.

A terrible roar filled the caverns he found himself in. With a start he realized that the beast that had made such a sound was not only larger than any of the monsters he had fought before but _closer_ than he was at all comfortable with.

Panic began to set in again as Naruto rushed to finish his work. With a final stroke of bloodied fingers his crimson array was completed and he began gathering as much chakra as possible. He had no way of knowing exactly how much power this jutsu would take, but, he did know that he could not fail. Whether the spirit he summoned could help him or if he even managed to summon one at all would be the only divider between life and death in this instance. With this in mind Naruto found himself pouring out every drop of chakra he had. The fox would take over his regeneration.

' _Tiger. Snake. Dog. Dragon!'_ he thought while moving through a surprisingly short set of hand signs, ending by clapping his hands together.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei!"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as something large and _angry_ began barreling towards his position. He really _did_ have only one shot now.

' _Come on! Come on! Work!'_

The shift of his chakra caused a gentle breeze to flow throughout the chamber. As the seal began to glow brighter so did the wind gather into a whirlwind around him. Naruto-with all of his attention on gathering and directing chakra-failed to notice a single cherry blossom flutter off of his traveling cloak and gently land in the center of the glowing spiral, nor the strange markings that appeared on the back of his hand.

A reagent was presented.

A door to the afterlife was opened.

A contract was made.

With a great explosion of light and sound and _force_ Naruto found his world rocked. The chamber door exploded inwards just as a miniature tornado of wind and light formed a protective wall around him. When the dust finally settled his eyes-struggling to remain open despite his exhaustion- were drawn to a mesmerizing sight.

An angel-glowing bright enough to chase away even the deepest shadows-stood before him. As he watched the woman let out a long breath and the aura around her began to subside. When the light had faded to but a dim glow she opened eyes the color of pale gold and addressed him.

"I am Servant Saber, upon your summoning I have come forth. I ask of you…are you my Master?"

"W-what?" he stuttered.

Before the woman could clarify another roar rung out. The two whipped their heads towards the noise and were met with a horrifying sight. A giant of amorphous brown flesh-looking as much like a tree as an animal-towered above them. As they looked on it reached a clawed limb through the opening it had created and pulled itself through, muscle and skin bending at odd angles as if it were boneless. It stood then, fifteen feet at least on its hind legs. An eyeless ogre possessing a mouth of awkwardly jutting fangs.

A bloodthirsty grin stretched across the girl's face. "Ah! It appears we have no time to speak just yet, my lord." She spoke. "Have no fear though, for your humble servant shall slay this foul beast!"

"Wait no! We have to run!" Naruto shouted in panic. He had intended to summon someone who could help him escape! He had no idea if this person could even defeat that thing!

Instead of heeding his words, however, his new comrade ( _'Servant?'_ ) simply drew her sword, stepped in front of him, and raised the weapon to eye level. "Iyeh, Master-ue. To run from battle is simply not in this one's nature, even against a fell beast such as this. Besides, the only way out is through this mongrel!"

As if sensing it had been insulted the monster gave another roar and charged the two at a run.

" **G** A **O** O **O** O **O**!"

The swordswoman merely turned her body to the side with her blade still raised and settled into a definite stance.

The air stilled. Sound bled away. All Naruto could see was her face (set in grim determination despite her euphoric grin) in the reflection of her blade. Pale blond hair flowing gently in sudden breeze.

The beast drew closer.

"Hiken: Mumyou Sandan-Zuki!"

She _moved_. Crossing the distance between her and the beast in a single step, jounin speeds at least, and with a movement that caused Naruto's brain physical pain to follow seemed to unleash three punishing thrusts. _Simultaneously_.

She was back in front of him with another step even as the impossible attack blew a hole through the creature's head and a second, separate, attack severed its knees. It dropped dead mid-run and slid to a stop just inches from her boot-clad feet.

"Hurk!"

Naruto could only choke in shock. This woman-this sprit-was far more powerful than he had imagined. Before he could get a word out, however, she was at his side lifting him onto her back.

"Wha-!"

"Let us depart, Master-ue!" She exclaimed joyfully. With a bloodthirsty grin in place and blade raised she turned towards the literal horde of smaller beasts that had gathered at their sibling's call. "This Servant Saber will defend you till her dying breath!"

"Hold on just a damn second!" he screamed in aggravation and fear.

She leapt. Towards battle and glory. Towards a future fate had not determined.

* * *

 **This one is for all you Fate fans! What started out as a little one shot has become my first crossover and my first (not porn) story. Please respond with constructive criticism and positive reviews. No flames you motherfathers!**

 **Class:** Saber

 **Master:** Uzumaki Naruto

 **True Name:** Okita Souji

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height/Weight:** 158cm/45kg

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **Strength:** C

 **Endurance:** E

 **Agility:** A+

 **Magic:** E

 **Luck:** D

 **Noble Phantasm:** C

 **Class Skills:**

 **-Magic Resistance:** E

- **Riding:** E

 **Personal Skills:**

- **Eye of the Mind (False):** A

- **Weak Constitution:** A

- **Reduced Earth:** B

 **Notes:** A noble and traditional Samurai. Because she could not meet her Shinsengumi comrades on the last battlefield due to her illness she wishes to commit herself to 'fighting till the bitter end'. She has low **Magic** **Resistance** because she lived in the Bakumatsu era and her **Riding** is low because she only has experience with horses. Her **Weak Constitution** is due to tuberculosis and causes her to risk a sudden status drop at any moment. The risk is usually minimal but becomes immense in combat. Perhaps a truly Lucky master could offset the this?

 **Hiken: Mumyou Sandan-Zuki** **:** (Concealed Sword: Avidya, Three-Stage Thrust) \- An Anti-Unit Demonic sword skill of the extraordinary genius swordsman Okita Souji. Consisting of a **First Thrust** , **Second Thrust** , and **Third Thrust** , it is a concealed sword that is produced by transcendent technique and speed from the stance of **Hira-Seigan**. Instead of existing at 'almost the same time' the three thrusts exist 'all at the same time' and 'same position'. Even if the First Thrust is blocked the Second and Third would be at the same position and break through. The contradiction this causes creates a localized breakdown in causality at the point of the sword, making it virtually impossible to protect against this technique. Because of the resulting collapse of causal relationships it is a technique that surpasses the simple destruction of material things, similar to **Tsubame-Gaeshi**. For those of you who don't speak 'Nasu-Nerd', her pure skill allows her sword strikes to distort time and space.


	5. The Tale of a Youthful Pirate: Ch 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and One Piece is owned by Oda Eiichiro**

 **One Piece Cross! The Tale of a Youthful Pirate!**

 **Chapter One: Shiver Me Timbers, Blow The Man Down!**

* * *

As Sasuke ran he started to notice the surrounding landscape become more and more familiar. To the best of his knowledge he had never been in this area before, yet the twisting, titanic, roots and branches spiraling up from the ground (as well as the now grass covered craters) brought hazy images of a great battle to his mind.

Soon after he came upon an unmistakable landmark which made a part of his mind click into place-as if saying _'Oh yeah, I remember this now…'_ -a vast canyon filled with water, fed by a cascade which was flanked by majestic stone colossi.

The Valley of the End.

…

He was going to fight his rival _here_. Here of all places! Because that went _so_ well last ti-

Sasuke clawed at his skull as pain arced through his head, memories which were clear enough to invoke familiarity but too hazy to get a firm grip on flying before his eyes. He shook his head like a wet dog in an effort to lessen his discomfort, the agony receding just in time for him to hear his teammate crashing through the underbrush behind him.

"Get back here you stupid bastard!"

Suddenly, Sasuke did not feel quite as confident about fighting Naruto as before. Not there at least.

He quickly poured on the speed as he changed directions to follow the river down to the coast. Behind him Naruto pursued single-mindedly. Neither noticed the rumbling of thunder nor the way the sky was darkening rapidly.

* * *

Their fight was neither clean nor honorable, they were ninja after all. A thousand clashes and grapples occurred as they moved downriver. Sasuke used every dirty trick and trap he knew to throw off his pursuer even as Naruto did the same to keep up with him. Both ran parallel to each other on opposite banks of the river, meeting only to exchange blows over the rushing waters every few seconds.

With every skirmish they ended up flying past each other to the opposite shore, something Naruto gleefully took advantage of with his clones. Sasuke, on the other hand, took vicious delight and satisfaction from skipping smooth river rocks across the water at speeds great enough to pierce solid wood, his sharingan allowing him to bean his idiot foe in the forehead every time. Honestly, if he wasn't hitting a clone nine times out of ten then Naruto would have permanent brain damage.

'… _Well,'_ he chuckled internally, _'_ more _brain damage at least.'_

An hour or two later and they were fighting on the windswept shores of Hi no Kuni, their screams drowned out by the furious gale as they clashed one, final, time.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

A spiraling sphere of hellish energy clashed with a fistful of ebon lightning. An orb of power extended from their clash, cratering the ground in all directions. Naruto twitched as he felt his ribcage be pierced and his heart pulped.

For a moment they stood there in a macabre embrace, both stared at each other in shock.

"W-what?"

Later, Sasuke would be unable to remember if it was his friend or himself which voiced their confusion. He would tell himself it was the former, fitting that Naruto would die as he lived, but deep down he knew it was him. How else would he have heard it over the sound of the gigantic funnel of wind and water which suddenly towered over them?

His crimson eyes widened as the image of nature's fury was seared eternally into his brain. He half dragged, half carried the limp form of his friend up off the beach and into the surrounding woodland. Before he could make it past the tree line, however, the full force of the hurricane hit them. He just managed to get one arm around a large tree even as the other held onto his only friend's dying form. As Sasuke felt his muscles, his _body_ , tear in half- as he watched certain death approach and the cruel winds attempt to drag Naruto away from him-he heard a poisonous voice from the back of his curse addled mind.

' _Why would you struggle for him? Why would you risk your own life for someone who stands opposed to your revenge? No matter what you do he is going to die...so why not save yourself?'_

As Sasuke's eyes glazed over, a cruel smirk stretched across his lips.

Both watched in shock as he let go.

In that instant Sasuke stretched out his hand to reach for something precious, something he had foolishly thrown away. In that instant Naruto's face twisted in betrayal and grief. In that instant a part of him which had been slowly growing for the past few months, a part which believed he could love and be loved in return, died. In that instant Sasuke's horrified eyes began to warp and twist, his vision growing sharp enough to read his brother's lips as he was swept away by the storm.

' _Indra…why?'_

* * *

 _In the Weakest Sea…_

"Wah..." a boy in a rowboat exclaimed. "That storm looks pretty bad...I better not get caught up in that. If it sinks me I'll drown!"

The sound of rushing water met his ears, drawing the boy's attention to a great whirlpool which would surely pull him under. He paused and looked at an empty barrel next to him.

"Shishishishi! That'll work!"

* * *

 _In Paradise…_

"Zehahahaha! Look alive lads, can't you feel it?! _This_ is a storm! A storm…of destiny! Zehahahaha!"

* * *

 _In the Northern Seas…_

A stray gust of wind blew the door open on the cabin of an unassuming ship. It swept past the crew, eliciting startled cries as it went, before sweeping a set of cards off of the captain's table.

Basil Hawkins looked down at the cards he had just been using to divine the future.

"This storm…its winds blow away fate as surely as stray leaves. Head to the Grande Line, its time."

* * *

 _On an Island in the Sky…_

A mad god looked on as a storm which matched or even exceeded his power ravaged the land. A strange mixture of dread and excitement filled him as the fell winds clawed at his flesh. This storm...his Mantra screamed at him that if anything in the mortal world could kill him, it was this storm.

When the winds stopped blowing and the storm settled down, he would take it as an omen that his victory was assured. His invincibility, total. Never noticing as the storm he so feared laid down its terrible burden in the midst of Upper Yard.

A young girl barely into her teen's, however, cried out in shock as something crashed down eerily close to where she had hunkered down to ride out the storm.

* * *

Aisa of the Shandia was truly regretting her 'blasphemous' incursions into Upper Yard to steal vearth for the first time as a great storm swallowed the land like the wrath of a god. A real god and not that monstrous pretender. She had crawled into the roots of a great tree to escape death, watching in fear as the winds tore up the land and lightning struck down repeatedly.

As she prayed to her ancestors-to anyone who would listen-for salvation, she received her answer in the form of _something_ nearly crushing her as it was smote into the holy ground by the hurricane. It dug a trench through the vearth and even knocked over some of the smaller trees as it went, the clouds dissipating not a moment after its arrival.

Aisa was shocked for all of ten seconds at the sheer impossibility of what she had just witnessed before rushing to the side of whatever her ancestors had sent her in response to her prayers. And it _was_ a gift from her ancestors, she knew, because there was no way whatever it was had appeared before her by _chance_. Not literally a foot away from her as she prayed. Not on the holy grounds of her people. Not during a storm which seemed to mock that bastard's power.

If she had any doubts before, they were shattered by what she found.

A boy, a year or two older than her at most. His hair golden like the sun even covered by vearth and blood as it was, his face marked with the symbols of a warrior albeit from a foreign tribe. He bore no wings on his back, like the Blue Sea dwellers she had heard of, but his aura, his _presence_ , shone brightly to her Mantra with hints of almost royal regality, feral power, and something she could only describe as _divine_. When she tried to focus her mind's eye upon him, however, he seemed to slip away from her grasp, her Mantra recoiling as if telling her she was not _meant_ to gaze into his heart. Not _worthy_ to lay her eyes upon his true self.

She settled for inspecting his physical form and felt her cheeks heat up as she realized his strange garb had been ravaged by the winds, leaving only the area from his waist down to his knees covered. A small pouch tied to his thigh and a glittering jewel around his neck being his only remaining possessions. Her embarrassment was replaced by shock, however, when she realized his bare chest was marred by an ugly and terrible wound which even then was healing rapidly, _steaming_ as it glowed with terrible power. When the otherwise mortal wound had completely healed the only thing left in its place was an ugly scar the likes of which she had seen a hundred times before.

A scar from _lightning_.

A moment later the wild feeling to his aura settled, like a beast laying down to rest. The marks on his cheeks folded back into each other in a simply _inhuman_ manner. Muscles which had been strained and defined a few seconds before relaxed, nails and teeth which she now noted were closer to _claws_ and _fangs_ receded to more human dimensions.

Soon he looked like a regular human boy, though obviously one who was trained as a warrior and exotic in appearance. His aura, however, still slipped from her mind's eye whenever she tried to focus on it even as 'toned down' as it now was.

Aisa poked him.

He did not move.

She poked him again.

This time he let out a small groan at being disturbed.

He cracked open an eye and Aisa found herself drowning in blue.

"Who-who are you?" he croaked weakly. Aisa stood stock still like a deer caught in headlights before unexpected falling to her knees in supplication.

"I-I am Aisa of the Shandia!" she exclaimed as tears gathered in her eyes. "Please…PLEASE FREE US, KAMI-SAMA!"

Naruto looked at her.

"Wait, what?"

Then he blacked out.

* * *

 **Yes I will enjoy this. No, Naruto will not be a Straw Hat, though the two crews will meet each other.**

 **I highly recommend Shinobi of the High Seas by Kenchi618 to anyone who enjoys this, but I have to let everyone know that any similarities between our two stories are due to both of us having similarly awesome ideas. I thought up a lot of things which I realized Kenchi thought up first when I went to read his story. I will attempt to present them in different ways so that I am not stealing his thunder or just blatantly plagiarizing.**

 **This story will focus on a Naruto in which his homeland is just one (albeit massive) island on the planet Oda. This Naruto has been hurt even worse by Sasuke's betrayal than in canon, enough so that his _Yami_ is starting to bleed over into his main personality. I hope this will instill a believable element of ruthlessness to help him survive in a ruthless world. I also intend for his struggle with this darkness to be a central point of the story along with his crew acting as morality pets to keep him from changing completely from the Naruto we all love.**

 **In addition, Naruto will go on this journey with the mindset of a Shinobi, not a Pirate, so expect him to get OP as fuck really fast. After all, only an idiot has access to Kairoseki multiple times, knows they will be fighting Ability Users in the future, and doesn't take any with them!**

 **Can he find his way home? Can he survive in a big new world? Can he keep his origins a secret while also documenting every strange new thing he sees for Konoha's benefit? Can he get people to stop calling him a pirate!?**

 **Find out next time!**

Edit 7/4/16: Few quick fixes. Realized that the Straw Hat segment threw off the timeline and decided to fix it now to make life easier on me whe this becomes its own story.


End file.
